Come What May
by Totteacher
Summary: The Sequel to Unexpected Awakenings.  The time has come for the Cullen Children to go to Volterra and to take thier places as the prophecy stated.  What will become of them?  Please read on to find out.  Must read Unexpected Awakenings first.
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(Sorry this took so long to start, but it is finally begun. This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**Prologue**

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't very happy. I can't say that this wasn't news I had not been expecting, or at least dreading, but rather, that I had hoped to put off the inevitable. With trepidation I made my way from the downstairs office, slipping past the little used kitchen in order to get to the side of the wrap around porch that Esme had built onto this, the latest of our family homes.

I cast my eyes across the expansive yard and took in Emmett's large form far across the grassy clearing as he wrestled with my sons. Masen, almost Edward's doppelganger in size and shape but with my coloring, was lithe and fast, easily evading his uncles grasping hands. He had inherited his father's speed, surely, and he enjoyed making a game of it, currently using to his advantage to keep just a breadths hair away from his uncle's grasping hands.

It was amazing to have been able to watch my children grow up in such a short span of time. I had watched in just months as they had been born, weaned themselves in just weeks, and soon were walking and talking with the control and skill of any adult. It was actually a bit overwhelming.

Their bodies had grown rapidly, but not as rapidly as their minds. From birth Emma and Masen had been overwhelming in their abilities and perception, and just weeks after them came Matthew, and though he was far more quiet and reserved, he was just as amazing as they were. Though each was unique, they were as close as it was possible for three beings to be, they often preemptively knew what they the others were thinking.

I tried to push away those moments of memories, and instead focused on what was happening now. There was change in the air, and I was unsure if the changes were for the betterment of our children's lives, prophecies be dammed. I shook my head, letting my thoughts jumble as much as was possible for a vampire, and turned to watch the good natured fun as it continued. My beautiful daughter, Emma, watching her brothers as they tussled with their uncle.

Emma cheered along from the sidelines from where she sat with Rosalie while Matthew waited his turn to join in with the sparring. Emma had blossomed into a beautiful woman, her hair, much like Edward's in color had grown into a riot of curls that cascaded down her back. She was small of frame like me, but taller than I, and her smile never failed to bring many in return.

I watched as she and Rosalie, thick as thieves those two, seemed to whisper into one another's ears before they turned back to the match before them.

It was hard not to smile when I watched them distract Emmett just as it seemed he was about to finally catch Masen. Rosalie had called out to him asking him a question about lingerie just as his large hands were about to seize Masen's arm, causing him to swivel his head, totally distract by his other brain due to thoughts of his wife in lingerie.

His pouty face and plaintive whine almost caused me to let my turbulent emotions be temporarily soothed.

"Rosie, that's not fair!" He bemoaned in her direction.

"I didn't say you needed to look at me!" Rose countered, "I simply asked if you thought I should by the outfit in the catalogue with the crotch-less panties or without!" Rosalie quipped back, not an ounce of remorse in her tone.

"But baby," Emmett groused. "You know that I can't think of anything else when you say crotchless panties! Then all I can do is imagine you with nothing covering your-"

"I get it, Em!" Rosalie interrupted as my daughter giggled beside her, covering her face as she laughed.

"But I wanna get it too, Rosie…I want the crotch-less panties!" Emmet whined . "If I had to lose the match, the least you can do is let me win the panties!" Emmett complained so loudly he might as well have been next to me on the porch. Emmett's child like grousing was enough to turn the tone of the wrestling match from intense to jovial as he shuffled over to Rosalie to complain until she took pity on him, snuggling him close in her embrace.

My sons took their uncles departure in stride and Matthew, tossing his shirt, moved in and began to circle his brother to start the next match. I looked on, not wanting to break up their fun, choosing instead to wait for my beloved to arrive to have this crucial family conversation with him. I leaned gently against the wooden banister and watched as Matthew tried to pin his brother. The two were very well matched, both with Edward's broad shoulders and height, but Matthew was a bit stockier, and it sometimes gave him an advantage over his brother.

AS the games continued I became uncomfortable, Why had Marcus chosen today to make this decision? Could it wait? I became consumed with nerves, and finally in frustration I let my shield down to open my mind up to the one I loved more than life, needing his comfort now more than ever.

_Edward…love are you almost home?_

We had discovered through years of playing with my gift, that paired together we could touch each other's minds far beyond what Edward's gift usually allowed, as if our bond made the connections stronger. I wished he was close enough to respond, but at least he would know that I was here, and what was happening.

_Marcus called…he said that it was time…he wants the children to go to Volterra._

A second later the screen door behind me slipped open, and clattered closed with a bang, and Alice's small form moved up beside mine at the railing.

"I thought I would let you know that Edward should be home in approximately 5 more minutes. He was halfway to Canada to hunt Pumas on his way home from visiting with Jenks, but he suddenly decided to forget it and come right back to the house. Anything you want to share?" She enquired her eyes watching the same heartwarming camaraderie across the field.

I shook my head no and she responded by nodding her head, her spiked locks fluttering around her face.

"I take it, that it has nothing to do with the large order of crotch-less panties that Emmett has decided to make?" she asks with a small chuckle.

I can't help return her giggle as I shake my head once more before speaking.

"I surely hope not!" I reply, still smiling amidst my worried thoughts. Alice nods once more, her smile softer as she turns to me, turning her back on the scene that I have used to try and distract myself.

"Just let us know if you want to share, were here for you, Bella." She says softly, not waiting for a response before gliding past me to head towards the playful group across the expanse of grass.

She knows I will tell her when I am ready, but for now she will wait, just as I will, for Edward needs to know first.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**My mother in law has been here for a whole week, but now that she is gone I am free to write **

**Chapter 1**

**Edward's POV**

"So soon?" I asked softly, wanting to reaffirm that I had not misinterpreted Bella's words, for they seemed like blasphemy. The very idea of taking our children to the other side of the world, to uproot them from the place they had grown up strong, safe, and surrounded by family to thrust them into a world unknown to them…a world unknown to us.

I felt her nod her head against my chest where she had lain it the moment I had returned from my journey as she wrapped her arms firmly around me.

"Marcus said before the change of the seasons would be best. Many of the current guards are itching for their chance to go out and explore the new world, free of the shackles the old Volturi had kept them reigned in by. They have only stayed out of dedication to changing things for the better…but the children, they're grown now…" Bella said trailing off as she watched our children interact with our family in the light of the afternoon, the sun shimmer wildly off of their flesh. Her voice was whisper soft, as if she felt that by saying the words she was willing them into action. I felt her face turn in against my chest, rubbing into my skin as if she wished she could crawl into my very flesh.

I reached for her chin and as I caressed it with my finger to lift her face into my view I could feel that her lower lip was pushed out as she frowned in distress.

"Let me in?" I whispered as her eyes rose up to meet mine, their molten depths reaching forward to pull me in, making me very willing to drown in their endless pools of warmth.

I felt her mental walls fall away at once, and pleasure shot through me as it always did when she invited me in to the privacy of her psyche.

_I'm afraid…._

She told me wordlessly, her thoughts showing faceless beings in dark cloaks as she tried to imagine the lives that awaited our children.

_What if after all of this, all of our choices and planning have been leading to an impossible vision of the future?_

I knew she referred to some of the glimpses Alice had seen of the future, they had been vague, but some had held burst of color and excitement, while others stayed shrouded in mystery.

I ran a finger lovingly up along the gentle curve of her jaw, up to her temple where I swept a wayward piece of hair back into place behind her ear. Her teeth began to worry her luscious lower lip as they often did when she was deep in thought or anxious.

"Alice can only see the possibilities based on the choices we, or others, make. There are too many possibilities to know for sure, too many others…the probabilities are endless." I chastised, feeling no less uncertain than she was. "It is a future we have always anticipated, the children have been looking forward to it." I said nodding at our three progeny as they laughed carelessly. "Even if we have been dreading it."

"So that is it…we tell them, let them know the time they have waited for is now?" Bella whispered as softly as possible to keep the words between us.

I nodded.

"They are grown and wiser than they seem, I believe they will be excited for the adventure they see the future providing." I countered.

I felt Bella sigh deeply beside me, her small frame ensconced in my arms.

"I simply hope they don't feel annoyed when they realize that there is no way I am letting them go without us going with them." I said stubbornly, smiling slightly as I felt Bella take pause as she registered my words. I knew she had hemmed and hawed about going to Volterra without children, wanting to go, but feeling that she should let them leave freely when Emmett teased her about being unable to allow them to grow up. She could not keep her hearts desires from me.

The smile the spread across her features, altering them from the portrait of grief and sadness to such an intense expression of gladness was the proof of my assessment. We would go with the children to see them into their new lives, brotherly judgment be damned.

"You're sure?" Bella asked, her eyes glittering with venomous tears that would never fall.

"Never surer!" I said leaning down to kiss her firmly on the soft petals of her lips.

"Now , I suppose it is time to call for a family meeting to set the future into place." I said decidedly.

"It's about time!" I heard Alice mutter from deep in the recesses of the house, her clairvoyant mind having been granted a vision of my decision before I could even share it with our offspring. I felt Bella giggle against my chest and with that I called out loudly enough that I knew I would be heard.

"Emma! Matthew…Masen! Please come into the house…we need to have a family meeting." I saw the immediate response from our children. While Rose glanced our way momentarily, and Emmett grumbles on about my interrupting what he deemed the 'match of the century" where he planned to regain his honor from our sons in the hopes of earning some entirely inappropriate time with his wife, a camera and a deluge of women's lingerie, Emma and her brother's intently tried to scan our faces, their minds actively searching for clues for this unplanned congregation of our family.

I wrapped my arms more firmly around their mother as they streaked towards the house, shaking my head to let them know that like everyone else they would have to wait for the full disclosure of what was going on once everyone was ready.

Walking into the house I was not surprised to see that Jasper, Alice and our parents were already seated at the large mahogany table. The rush of footsteps behind me foretold the arrival of the rest of the family as fluidly, everyone slipped into a seat. The dining room looked as if it was ready for a family feast, yet no food would ever be served here.

Carlisle sat at one end of the table, leaving the head seat for me to occupy. I released Bella from my arms, letting her body slip from my grasp, but not willing to release her entirely, and grasping her hand firmly in mine as she took the seat closest to my right. Looking up I could see the children glance warily at me, Emma's perceptive eyes glancing from my face to Bella's.

"We asked everyone to this meeting as Bella received a call from Marcus this afternoon…" I began trailing off to watch the reaction their faces would display to my words. The intense look of Jasper's gaze reflected that of his thoughts.

_I can only imagine what he had to say. _He internally drawled.

I turned back to the others before continuing.

"He feels that the time has come for Emma, Masen and Matthew to leave for Volterra."

I duly noted the excited looks that passed over my children's countenances as they clasped their hands and thumped the table, while also noting the more trepidatious expressions of my siblings and parents.

"I can't wait to pack!" Emma said excitedly glancing at Alice, Alice smiled back at her niece, her thoughts filled with love for the young vampire woman, yes I also could hear the hesitant tone of her inner musings.

The children were off on a tangent about what they would do when they got there, and what they wanted to see, totally unaware of their silent spectators.

"Uncle Marcus is going to have to show me everything, the city, the history." Matthew said with a grin to Masen as Masen planned what he would leave and what he would take.

"Don't forget the women!" Emmett interjected. "And if you two are anything like your dad there be sure to see if the Voturi have created a vampire proof condom, and don't forget to double wrap it before the Cullen super sperm take the country by storm…I can just see it on Maury…my vampire-baby daddy-" He exclaimed in a falsetto voice before Rosalie elbowed him in the side, promptly cutting off his tirade.

"Ow!" Emmett complained rubbing his side as he glanced at his wife. "What was that for?"

"If you haven't figured it out, then I am not going to be the one to explain it to you," Rose said with a sigh, causing me to smile at her frustration.

"You don't like Maury, then how about Jerry Springer, but we won't go to watch it live, I don't want anyone seeing you boobs, they are for me and me alone, even if we get a prize..." He groused as he folded his arms across the broad expanse of his chest. Rosalie rolled her eyes and slumped forward, allowing her head to bang loudly into the table. Bella chuckled at my side as she watched our two sons stare wide eyed at their uncle.

"Back to the topic at hand!" I growled, "It is important that you remember that this is not about having a vacation, or an adventure. The understanding is that you are going to be there to help the people, to govern all vampire-dom. Are you ready for that?" I asked curiously, worried that their youthful exuberance would fill them will false bravado when they should be taking things more seriously.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." Emma responded quickly, glancing at me with glittering eyes. "Today, tomorrow or next year, it makes no difference. I won't know what I can do until I am there and begin to do it, it is not really something you can prepare for, now is it father?'

Her mature outlook struck me, helping to stay the worry I felt about their nonchalant attitude at the trip.

"It will be something learned a day at a time," Masen added, "Each day a new experience, we are just excited to try our hands at it, to be somewhere new.

"Somewhere where we can be around so many others of our kind." Matthew added with a grin, his thoughts filled with flashes of ancient stone buildings and holiday festivals that he had heard of, but wanted so much to see for himself.

"I am happy to see that you are all thinking about this beyond the fun of something new." I added, "Just realize that there will be things you don't know the answers to, things that are unexpected." I added, cautioning them.

"Things we can only attempt to deal with as they come up, we know it's not going to be a hunt in the woods." Emma said softly.

"Your mother and I know as well, that is why we are coming with you." I replied, Emma's face showed no surprise at my declaration, only a calm expression as she nodded that she understood.

"I told you Bellarina couldn't let them go." Emmett whispered loudly to Jasper who shrugged his shoulders.

"We too, would like to accompany the family to Volterra, if that is acceptable?" Carlisle said gesturing to Esme who nodded emphatically, indicating her agreement with Carlisle's voiced words.

"We would love to have you with us," Matthew said earnestly, smiling around the table,

"Then that settles it," Alice said as she pushed back her chair.

"Settles what?" I asked as she started out of the room.

"Settles that fact that I am going to need a new closet, the shopping in Volterra is to die for!" She said as if I was hopeless, shaking her head as she stalked off to her room with a purpose.

"Well we're not staying here by ourselves!" Rose exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Emmett come help me pack, we are going to Volterra!"

"Can I pack the crotch-less panties?" Emmett said with a wide grin as he jumped to his feet. Rosalie stopped mid stride and sighed deeply once more before turning around. "You can pack whatever you like as long as it can fit in one bag, I'll pack the rest." Rosalie said arching an eyebrow at him. "Understood?"

"Understood, scouts honor!" Emmett responded holding up his hand. I had to hide the smile that almost slipped out as I overheard his thoughts about finding the largest bag ever made with plans to ship it to Volterra by private jet, sometimes he showed he was far smarter than he let on.

I turned back to the children who still sat patiently at the table.

"I guess that means its time to go pack, we have a family journey to make." The children jumped from their seats and raced off in a blur to get started on preparing for their trip. Carlisle and Esme not far behind ,their thoughts filled with plans to close up the house and to leave their jobs behind.

"That just leaves us." I said softly as Bella and I rose to our feet to join our family in their preparations. "Shall we go pack?" I asked my mate sweetly.

"Only if I can pack some crotch-less panties too!" Bella said with a purr before she raced off to our room, leaving me frozen in place with the distinct impression that Volterra might have more potential than I thought after all.

**I finished this up after a 13 hour work day… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**This story is going to come out with a chapter about every two weeks, I am sorry that it may not be as frequent as some of my other stories have been, but I find myself forcing every last word of this out. If it starts to flow better, I will update more frequently. I suppose from now it's more of a take what you get sorta thing. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

When the phone call from Marcus came, my first thought had been to worry; to worry if I had made choices that would endanger my precious offspring when we had made plans to take them to Volterra when they were grown, to worry if I had made the right choice to educate them at home rather than to send them to public school when their growth rate had petered out. I had argued against public schools when Edward had suggested it by using the excuse of poor public education and high classroom ratios.

Edward had conceded, more for the sake of my sanity than because he worried about the school systems. He was sure that our children would absorb knowledge from all facets of life, and even though I agreed with him on many levels I didn't agree with the children going into regular schools too soon.

I felt they didn't need that style of education. My feeling was in part due to the lower rate education I felt the children would receive with teachers who would not be able to provide proper stimulation to their over developed minds, and in part I was unwilling to make my children suffer through high school drama unnecessarily especially after the fact that I'd had to before I ended up finishing my high school diploma through an on-line course after having had to leave school when the children arrived earlier than planned.

I had not thought however that my closed minded attitude might have caused my children to be less than prepared to blend in to more largely populated areas, or even the sparse ones for that matter. Now we were planning to take them from this little nook of the country, from our house set into the wilderness, into the thriving metropolis of human life. Score one for Edward, had I gone with his suggestion the children would have been ready and we would not be seeking ways with our family to desensitize themselves from the powerful lure of blood that pumped under the skin of each and every human.

From the time they were old enough to learn we had taught our children to hunt from the wildlife that populated the forests. They had enjoyed hunts with us, and especially with Charlie and Irina when we went north, for they found polar bears a rare treat and enjoyed the special trips we would take up to Denali to visit them there.

While we had traveled somewhat, this trip was to be the first of its kind for our family. The children had grown up close enough to human's to have smelled them, but it was nothing like travelling through a huge airport with thousands of beating hearts to test their limits thoroughly. It was Jasper who came up with the wise plan to try it out one at a time, then together in small doses at first. Visiting the terminal to check on incoming flights. To avoid suspicions Alice ordered parcels from around the world that could only be shipped in by air, and arranged to have them pass through the human equivalent of rigorous testing. The children would take turns coming with Edward and I to pick up these deliveries at the airport security offices, thus allowing the children to experience the ebb and flow of the human transport system.

After initial testing we worked into local small flights with helicopters and smaller vehicles so we could stay with the children to offer support when they flew, or to offer human guard duty if the need arose. So far we had been incredibly lucky. There were no issues, aside from discomfort, that we all felt when were in close quarters and enclosed spaces with humans for any length of time, and so it seemed the time for departure had come.

We stood at gate thirteen, waiting for our commercial flight to come in. I tried not to think of thirteen as an ominous number, then I wondered why we didn't just charter a private jet to fly us, but Alice insisted that the children needed to do this, if only to give them the learning opportunity.

Edward had assured me that she had no ulterior motives, there were no visions of things to come, aside from the fact that the stewards and stewardesses would try to hit on most of us at some point during the long, twelve hour flight, convinced we were rich or famous, or even both. I even gave in and cracked a smile when Edward explained that Alice had a vision of a man on the second half of our flight would propose to Esme the moment he saw her.

I knew he was trying to calm my nerves, to put me at ease, but until we were safe on the soil of Volterra, and I was able to see that my children were not a part of some elaborately created hoax, or in danger or any kind, I would not be able to relax.

As we boarded the plan and made our way to our first class seats amidst the poorly concealed whispers of many of the staff and other passengers, I could feel the foggy tendrils of Jaspers gift as they tried to wrap themselves around my consciousness as he tried to sooth each and every one of us, as well as every member of the human crew.

"Jasper!" I hissed angrily my eyes darting to glance at Edward. I could see him shaking his head as well, letting his brother know that now was not the time.

"You'll regret it, but don't say I didn't offer." Jasper groused as he turned and pulled Alice past us to the seats furthest to the front. Alice snickered and waved, just as I felt Edward shudder beside me. I turned back to him at once.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my words low and frantic. I cast my senses around searching for danger, but aside from a happily humming Emmett, nothing seemed out of place.

Another glance revealed Emma and her brothers taking their seats together, closest to the windows they had agreed to share throughout the flight.

"Edward!" I hissed again as I tried to get an answer from my mate as to what the threat was.

Edward turned to me, his head shaking as he dragged his tapered fingers slowly through his hair, before rubbing his hands over his face, a habit I knew hi m to only do under moments of frustration. He must have felt my apprehension for he dropped his hand down as he reached to intertwine my fingers with his.

"Let's just say, we should have let Jasper do whatever it was we were doing, because what we felt was just the side effects of what he was doing to whoever he was concentrating on. My eyes widened as I let myself calm down, inhaling deeply, I let myself look and feel beyond possible threats to what was happening around me.

I could hear the rustling of papers and the clicking of keypads as passengers go out books and laptops to work on to occupy their time. I could hear a family with two young children who were fussing in the coach section of the plane, and I smiled to hear the gentle reassurances spoken by each parent to soothe their little ones. I could still hear Emmett humming, but the song seemed stuck on repeat. I glanced over at him, irritated at the continuous noise he was creating in an already noisy environment. What was he humming anyhow?

A moment of actual listening to the familiar tune made my blood run as ice in my veins for a moment as what he was humming became obvious.

"Um, Edward…Why is Emmett humming, Let's get it on?"

Edward's POV

Not now…not here, Emmett was all I could think of. Jasper's thoughts were palpable from the front of the plane.

_I tried to stop it, but I can't do a thing now Edward…he is in full mile high mode._

I groaned as quietly as I could manage between Jasper's warning and the sudden flash of mental images that Emmett was flipping through in his mind. I could feel the effect his libido was wreaking on Jasper and since we had stopped Jasper from reining Emmett in before he let his fantasies get the best of him, every passenger on the plane was in for an interesting flight.

I could already hear the lavacious thoughts of some of the weaker minded human's, and it angered me to know that more than one of them centered on Bella…my Bella! I must have growled lowly, as Bella grasped my bicep in her grasp tightly, her small digits pressing into my skin, grounding me momentarily.

I shook my head and whispered to her as quietly as possible what was happening. But at this point the only person who seemed not to be feeling the effects of Emmett's air craft intentions was his intended victim, Rosalie.

As I ushered Bella into our seats as the plane readied for takeoff, noting that, thankfully our children seemed rather un affected by Jasper's spreading emotions, I hissed to get Rose's attention as the plane ascended from the runway.

"Pssst!" I said loudly, causing her to look at me at once.

"What?" She said lowly, lifting up a magazine she has been reading, to indicate along with her thoughts that I had interrupted her reading. I nodded my head at Emmett, but Rose tilted her head and shrugged.

For a moment I was not sure who had the thicker skull.

"Pssssstttt!" I hissed again, Causing Rose to smack her magazine down once more in irritation as Emmett carefully fluffed his pillow, and adjusted his seatbelt in order to make it ready for easy removal the moment the plane leveled out, I could feel his lust building with each passing second, and Jasper's gift was starting to amplify Emmett's emotions even more as his own lust strained to take control. I nodded at her mate once more, and she looked at me oddly.

"So what, I know he can't sing!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes. Bella pulled her hand away and I felt a rustle of movement beside me before a handwritten note flashed in Rosalie's direction that said:

'Not that he's humming, rather, what song he's humming!"

Rose's brow scrunched for a minute as she looked over at Emmett as he laid his head back against the rest with his eyes closed, and his ear phones blaring a song unrelated to the tune he was so focused on. The chords of the song he hummed didn't falter a single beat, and as she listened Rose's face and her thoughts came to the realization at the same time.

_No? _Roses thought yelped, her mouth forming the word silently.

I nodded.

_NO!_ She screamed mentally, he mouth falling open in alarm.

Just as realization dawned and she saw how the passengers were eyeing one another up, the flight attendants came on the intercom wishing us a happy flight and turning on the signs to let the passenger know it was safe to leave their seats. Emmett lurched to his feet before the last word had even died into static, scooping Rosalie right up out of her chair, tossing her over his broad shoulder.

A small sound of alarm slipped from her mouth before he smacks her firmly on the bottom, making her shriek too high for human ears to hear.

"Emmett!" She hisses in anger, but I feel the change in her struggle and her tone as Jasper's gift hits her and her hiss becomes a moan too low for the other passengers to hear, but just right to amp up Emmett's already topped out libido. His thought revel as he scents her arousal, and he grins wickedly as he carries her to the nearest bathroom to renew their mile high membership.

I roll my eyes, feeling the rush of lust wash over me at the same time as it hits Bella, and her scent floods my nose, making me want her with a ferocious bestiality that usually only accompanies bloodlust, but now is first and foremost on my mind.

As my lucidity departs, I have just enough mind left to grasp my mate and make our way to another of the small washrooms before we make a scene in front of the entire group of passengers, including our offspring. As I pull her small body through the door with me and slide the lock into place before I attack her with my lips, laying claim to every conceivable surface of her flesh, I have one last lucid thought. This is going to be an interesting flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**This story is going to come out with a chapter whenever I can muster it…because for the first time ever I have no desire to write what I am writing….and it is like pulling teeth. If it only has a few followers, I will actually stop writing it. I will do what I can especially when other plots are running amuck in my brain begging to be written…here goes…you take what you get.**

**Chapter #**

**Emma's POV (what…you knew it had to come at some point)**

I could not believe what they were doing…on a plane. If I hadn't known that uncle Jasper had no control on what was going on, I would have been disgusted…even my parents were going at it. Like my brothers, I just stared ahead, or gazed off out the window trying to pretend that nothing was happening a few rows away.

But it was everywhere…

The men were gawking at the flight attendants, the woman were gazing at our father and uncles…even at our aunts…When this sort of thing took place, genders didn't need to play a role, all that needed to happen was that someone's subconscious picked up on the lust that Uncle Jasper was exuding, and they were lost. So it began, those who were less conformed by society admired everyone within sight that they found attractive, while those more restricted only allowed their minds to fantasize about what they felt was safe…and it led to a large hormonal melting pot…for humans it was bad, for vampires it was compounded…I had no idea why our parents didn't realize that we would feel the effects, perhaps they were too occupied to really care.

I huffed and kicked at the seat in front of me, drawing the attention of my brothers, who were clenching their jaws with the effort to remain in control. I turned to Matthew and begged him to try and hone Jasper's gift down, but all he could do was shake his head in dismay, his gift amplified, not diminished another's powers.

Unable to remain in my seat, I yanked at my belt, and stalked down the aisle. I could hear my brother's hot on my heels, following my lead as I moved away from the lust ridden first class section, instead making my way to the far back economy class. I was beyond grateful that we were flying on one of those two leveled planes because as I kept moving I felt the intensity of Jasper's emotional boost easing up.

Perhaps moving Matthew away from the situation should have been done sooner, before our family had embarrassingly made fools of themselves. I could almost feel Masen relax as we made our way to the back, lower section of the plane where we searched out seats that had not been filled.

"I can't wait to get to Volterra!" I huffed impatiently glancing at their faces to see if they might be feeling the same way I was.

"You can say that again." Masen muttered under his breath and he unfolded his long frame into the more confined seat.

"I second that!" Matthew said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him, he was eternally pleasant and I had yet to see him lose his patience in any situation, it was sometimes irritating, but only because I envied his ability to get over what tended to bother everyone else.

"I can't wait for our new life to start…hopefully no more of this ' we must protect the children' stuff from mom and dad…it must mean that they think we are grown up enough to finally begin to lead our own lives." Masen said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Or that they have a whole new country to embarrass us in." I couldn't help but blurt out, causing Masen to groan and Matthew to chuckle.

"They're just trying to look out for us." Matthew said lightly. His tone was light and understanding, and his eyes shone with a glint as he glanced out of the window for a moment. I rolled my eyes once more but smiled despite myself at my brother, the optimist, the polar opposite of our father.

"Sure they are, as long as they can have some control over it." I joked half heartedly.

I was tired of being sheltered…tired of being a part of the precious prophecy…I just wanted to be me. I turned my eyes towards the window, letting my focus turn to the clouds that slid over the wings of the large plane, ignoring the background noises that could still be heard from the other level with our keen hearing.

I let my mind sink into the complex layers of the clouds, relishing in the way they constantly moved and changed from one millisecond to the next as they morphed in shape and size, widening elongating, doing whatever they felt the need to do as their molecules propelled them. That was what I wanted. To be free to move and change as I desired, not just to be the gifted daughter of the Cullen family…I wanted to be me.

I let my eyes follow along the whites, grays and blues as they rolled over one another, a seething mass of shades. I watched, seeing how each droplet of water swelled and burgeoned as it joined another as they waited to fall down as rain, providing the earth with needed precipitation as they did what they were made to do.

_What was I made to do?_

I bit my lip and glanced at my brothers, grateful as always that they did not have our father's ability to read minds. Would they think I was weak to worry about how I belonged? Did they want to be more than the answer to a prophecy made centuries before they were born? I did. I wanted to be free to roam down streets without a shadow nearby ensuring that I was safe. Allowed to come and go as I wished. Allowed to stop and look at people to figure out what I desired…to not be that little girl any more. I was grown up, a woman…and it was time that I had the chance to be what I was. I was determined to begin that life in Volterra. What my parents dreaded, I reveled in. This was going to be my beginning.

**Masen's POV**

Really? On a plane…with hundreds of people…and we were the ones who needed watching. Yeah right Uncle Em…subtle as shit. I slumped in my seat as my siblings quietly occupied themselves. Emma was gazing out the window while Matthew pulled out his I-pad and continued his endless research on the history of Volterra.

"Did you know that Volterra has been an official city since…" Matthew chattered away about details I didn't care about. I shook my head, the only response he needed to continue on about the city that was our destination. Volterra this…Volterra that. I didn't care about Volterra to be honest.

I just wanted life to move on. I wanted to be around others like us that weren't family..others that I could talk to, that I could look at. Women that I wasn't related to. I groaned at the excitement that spiked inside me at the idea, of a city filled with vampire women that I could freely admire. I was excited, but also angry that Uncle Jasper has let his ability start the trip off on a sour note. As If I didn't have a hard enough time whenever I was around women, but to have to feel the heightened impact of his ability when I was already feeling over whelmed was driving me mad.

I shifted in the uncomfortable seats, shifting once more as I tried to get comfortable while Matthew continued to tell me about festivals that took place in the place that was soon to be our new home. I was thankful for something to take my mind off of the way the women in the first class section had been eyeing me when I had glanced across the isle. With that reminder I rolled my shoulders and turned to my brother, trying to actually focus on what he was saying.

".wear red cloaks as part of the traditional…" Yeah, it was going to be a long flight.

**Matthew's POV**

This was going to be the most exciting trip ever. There was so much to see. So much to touch, smell and taste, and none of it would be like anything we had ever felt. I think that I am excited enough for the three of us, but it is hard to tell as Emma is quiet and Masen keeps shifting in his seat.

I know they are uncomfortable with what happened upstairs…but 'C'est la vie!'…right? I could not help but smile as I thought about it, it was rather funny, albeit uncomfortable…but it wasn't just uncle Jasper's fault. Family incidents sort of just happened with our family so you were better off just dealing with it and getting on with living, so that is what I would do.

I skimmed the information loaded on my i-pad, and started talking to Masen about some of the cool festivals and celebrations that were celebrated in Volterra. I wasn't sure how much he was listening, but at least I didn't feel like I was talking to myself. He nodded and made non committal grunts when I asked him questions, so he had to be listening, at least a little.

I was so excited, a whole city interwoven with vampires. I couldn't wait to see how they lived with the humans…the two parts of my world brought together in one place. This was going to be so amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**This story is going to come out with a chapter whenever I can muster it…because for the first time ever I have no desire to write what I am writing….**

**This quick update is thanks to the sweet responses to the last chapter, and to a review (that came through before I posted the last chap ironically) on one of my one shots, thanking me for being an author that actually finishes their stories….oh the timing…lol!**

**And Cullenfest…Connor is fine, and angry with me that I have not taken much time with him and his love this year…lol.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

After a crazy start, the flight settled down enough, thanks to Emmett's now soothed libido, to allow the rest of the passengers to gain back a semblance of control. While I had not intended to get so caught up when I realized what was taking place on board, I was not going to deny that it had been amazingly arousing. Our heated embraces in the confined space of the bathroom had seared my skin and made my blood ignite with such intensity, that I could not even fathom the amount of time that had passed before I was finally able to regain my senses.

Jasper's gift was one of the few that could get past my shield, assumingly because emotions are so susceptible to outside stimuli, scents, sounds, visual triggers…and as it hit, it had all rolled into a giant wave of lust and need. It had been far beyond our control, or our desire to control at least. After things had calmed down Edward had even joked that there could possibly be a small baby boom nine months after this flight based on how badly the passengers had been affected by Jasper's gift.

I had wanted to be mortified, but I couldn't let myself be too put off as my picture perfect memory recall allowed the still fresh memories to drag me in for another final wave of merry making where I worshipped my husband's flawless frame before I was finally able to reign myself in.

It was only a short time after regaining my seat that I noticed the children were not in their seats. I nudged Edward and gestured to their empty places, he sat up and I felt him stiffen for a moment as he scanned the thoughts around us before he visibly relaxed against the spacious first class chair.

"They are on the lower deck, and none to impressed with the impromptu lust-fest that they had to witness." He said with an overly dramatic roll of his eyes. Edward was an amazing father, but somehow had still managed to keep his boyish demeanor throughout our parenting. He chuckled, and I knew it was because he was imitating our children's usual mannerisms.

I groaned realizing that while I might have been privy to a wonderful time, that our children would not have been impressed with what had happened. I moved to get up from my seat, intent on talking to them, but Edward gently placed his hand on my forearm.

"I would just give them space for a while. They weren't happy but are almost over it at this point. I think it is best to leave them be for a bit…" He trailed off glancing up at me through his thick bronze lashes, his expression telling me to go if I felt I must, but that he really wished I wouldn't. I conceded…this talk could wait for a time when the incident wasn't quite so fresh in their minds…perhaps this was even one of those times it was best just to leave things be and only talk about it if they brought it up on their own. I nodded my head, slipping into my seat once more, and instead sat and quietly talked with my wonderful husband.

The flight felt like forever to me, and yet it was only a drop in the oceans of time. Our family, used to traveling had perfected techniques to appear more human took time pretending to sleep, carefully planning each shift, pillow readjustment and blanket tuck. Approximately halfway through the flight our children chose to return to us, perhaps just to have more people to talk to.

I was happy just to watch the family relax as the flight dragged on, the easy relationships between the different members of our family drew smiles from nearby passengers. Edward even informed me of the fact that there were many who envied our obvious closeness, causing me to smile.

The rest of the flight passed uneventfully…or as uneventfully as it can when Emmett is involved. We managed to escape unscathed after he challenged Masen to join him in some sort of contest of skill, before doing the same to Matthew. The boys were the only two that would give into Emmett's requests to play games and to have ridiculous challenges, and even then our sons were too bright to get involved in too many. They happily played racing games with him on their small, wire free gaming devices, but they both widely passed up on Emmett's requests to have a burping match using the soda they could procure from the stewards.

Their judgment was wise beyond their years, even if Emmett's was not nearly as sound. He chose to challenge himself without them. The flight attendant's eyebrow rose so high they almost disappeared into her hair when he asked for a case of pop, She even corrected him saying he must have meant a can of pop to which Emmett sternly told her that he knew what a case was the difference between a can and a case. He suggested angrily that she get it before he spoke to her higher ups and complained about her treating him like a fool in front of so many witnesses. She ran off afraid to upset him further, and brought him a few six packs of pop before hastily retreating.

Rose didn't say a word, she just picked up her magazines and held them high and close to her face in order to focus on them so she would not have to watch her spouse as he guzzled one can after another in hopes of belching like a drunken sailor. She also did not say a word when nothing happened and after 12 cans of pop and not a single burp, Emmett seemed to turn a pale shade of green before rushing to the bathrooms for an entirely new reason, causing the whole family to laugh uproariously.

After that fun with Emmett moment the rest of the flight slipped by and before we knew it the seatbelt lights came on asking us to be seated for landing. We did so quickly, nerves setting in as our eyes darted from one to another as we descended and realized the next chapter of our life was beginning.

After a slightly bumpy landing, and the plane taxiing into its place to park at its gate we departed, going down the escalator with the rest of the passengers to grab our luggage. Everyone was quiet as we got our things and made our way out the doors of the bustling airport to breathe deeply of the fresh air before we sought out the cars that had been sent for us. We each stood side by side looking out over the landscape admiring the violet hues of the end of sunset that rippled across the hills in the distance.

We were finally here, there was no turning back now. At last we stood on the soil that would now be our home.

This will be the last chapter for a tiny bit as my internet access for the next bit will be hugely limited, but I will do what I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**I think that I might finally ne able to get it together here everyone…fingers crossed!**

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

Never have I felt the minds of my children split in so many different directions. Matthew's euphoric, yet filled with trepidation. Emma' excited and yet she is suddenly quiet and subdued…and Masen,…Masen is behaving in reverse to his normally controlled demeanor and is talking non-stop in short clipped sentences that are in tandem with the way his thoughts are currently flitting from one topic to another.

I know it is exciting for them, exciting yet difficult. It is even difficult for me, though not for the same reasons. I am trying to absorb it all, the sounds, the volume of voices

The hustle and bustle of the airport is not unfamiliar to me, though it has been many years since I have been in such a hub of human activity that has had so many minds speaking in so many languages at the same time. It is so discombobulating for a moment that I actually have to focus to know what each mind is thinking, and for a moment I close my eyes and try to take it all in, trying to let my mind synch with the cultural flood.

The breath has barely left my stone lungs when I feel her hand on the small of my back, rubbing soothing circles. My mate, she knows me as well as I know myself…in fact sometimes even better as she does not need my gift to read my mind and to know how I am feeling. She knows inherently, she is my perfect match in every way.

"Is it too much?" She inquires in a whisper so low I doubt even my family would have heard it.

I shake my head not bothering to respond in words. All speech would do, at this point, would be to add to the din. While it is almost too much to cope with, I know that I will bear my way through the discomfort. I feel the family jostling around me and my hold starts to settle, allowing me to begin siphoning out those thoughts that do not require my focus. I am just getting a handle on it when, for a moment, Matthew grasps my arm to get my attention the noise becomes tenfold with his gift. I nearly collapse under the renewed strain of it when his touch is gone and I feel Bella's firm hands wrap around my waist and the sounds fade to nothingness. I breathe a sigh of relief as her shield protects us both, knowing that to those outside our family we appear to be wrapped in a tender embrace amidst the chaos. It appears to be something so simple and tender when in fact our embrace goes beyond the physical encirclement of arms, it is the unity of souls and minds as well.

It calms me. I no longer hear the din of thoughts and passing minds.

I hear the only mental voice that I constantly crave and ironically the only one I have to ask for permission to hear.

_Love? _

Her voice is a balm over raw flesh, and I let my eyes open only once I feel her brow pressed flush against mine. Her eyes are deep and warm, pulling me to safe harbors and away from turbulent waters. She doesn't need any words to provide an answer, she only needs to see my eyes rise to connect with hers to know that I will be alright…thanks to her.

Her grip tightens around me, and I relish I her strength. I still in her embrace, eyes closing as I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck to allow myself to calm further. The scent of her skin rejuvenates me for she smells of strawberries and freesias and us, my scent still clinging to her skin from our earlier joinings. I smile and draw my face back, calmed and invigorated. I open my eyes and smile at her, her eyes cast downward for a moment as if she can guess where my thoughts have gone and in my mind I can easily imagine the flush of embarrassment that would have colored her cheeks, giving her away.

As her eyes rise to mine once more, I square my shoulders, the set of them showing her my readiness to move forward. I feel her arms unfurl from around me as she steps back, easing up her shield as she gives me space, but before she has done so completely I let my hands slide down over her arm, skimming over her delicate wrist before my fingers slide against hers and I intertwine our fingers, keeping her close. She smiles gently, and gives my hand a squeeze as we step forward to follow our now moving family. Her shield left in place for the time being.

Emma's POV

I think the air is fresher here…less polluted? Perhaps it is just the fact that I will no longer be surrounded only by my family for the unforeseeable future that makes the air here taste better as it fills my lungs. It is the air of freedom.

I try not to dwell too much on what I am feeling as I help pack our bags into the cars the family had rented, but I know mom has dad covered and so it is okay to be less guarded for the time being. I can't wait to shed myself of my childhood. I am not just a child, here I plan to show that I am a woman in my own right, not just a little girl to be coddled. This can be my chance…perhaps if it all goes well mom and dad will go home.

It isn't that I don't love my parents, but one can only be a little girl for so many decades until that gets old.

"Who is driving with who?" I hear my Aunt Rosalie ask, and I am flushed with gratitude when I hear Masen say that he, Matthew and I will follow in the last car so we can enjoy our last quiet moments together before we reach our destination in Volterra. He is the best brother, always knowing just when I need space, or perhaps he just needs it too, either way I am grateful when dad and mom glance our way and nod their approval of the arrangement.

"Got everything?" Uncle Jasper asks, and I duck my head remembering that while dad might be currently off guard, that Uncle Jasper can feel every flux of my emotions.

I nod my head and he smiles, feeling my embarrassment, but as always being the wonderful uncle that he is, he does not call me on it, or bring it up to embarrass me further.

"Every last bag." I confirm, smiling at him as he goes to help my aunty Alice. She packed light, or so she said, but she still has more luggage than anyone else. Uncle Jasper snorts through his nose, but makes no comment as he goes to move a large trunk into the rear of one of the cars.

The cars begin to load up with passengers next, and it does not surprise me to see who pairs up with whom. Mom and dad, pair up with grandpa Carlisle and nanna Esme. Uncle Jasper and aunty Alice pair up with aunt Rose while Uncle Emmett gets elected to drive a cube van filled with things we felt we could not part with and shipped ahead. He complains, but doesn't really mind as he can sing as loud as he likes with no one complaining about it.

Masen grabs the keys from dad and hops into the driver seat of the rental. He starts the car and flicks on the radio scanning for radio stations. I growl lowly as I stalk towards the front passenger seat, there is no way he is hogging the radio for the whole ride. I slip into the seat and give him a stern glare as I hear Matthew slip in back.

Masen stops turning the dial, and pulls a pair of sunglasses from his hair, letting them fall into place as the first clear strains of music start to filter through the car.

"Welcome to Cullen's taxi service," he chuckles. "There will be no stops from here till we arrive at our destination, so please sit back, shut up and don't piss off the driver." he states as he cranks the volume up causing me to groan at the song. How on earth in an entirely new country did he manage to find an English station?

"Gotta love satellite radio," Masen says with a laugh and he starts to sing along as we pull out behind our entourage.

"_Highway to hell…" _he sings loudly banging on the steering wheel in rhythm with the drums, and the only thought in my head is it so better not be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**Wow… I think I might be back on track!**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

The country side flew by in blurs of earthen browns and dull greens. The colors whizzing by quickly as I gazed ahead of us, out of the car window. Edward was quiet, far quieter than usual. I knew that he had been upset at the airport, but it was more than that. He hated to appear weak in front of our children. He needn't have worried about it, his moment of weakness only endeared him to them more.

I knew how much Masen tried to be like his father, to be sure and strong. He didn't want Edward or I not to have a reason to be proud of him. Emma was just as bad, always wanting to show she could do anything and then trying to, just so we could be proud. But they needn't have worried, we were always proud, but as proud as we were, we were also always filled with trepidation.

While all three of our children were gifted and powerful, though their gifts had changed over their formative years, due to their human roots I assumed, they were also at risk. Together they were nearly invincible, but apart they were not. They were at risk from dangers that they could hardly fathom…. from people they had never met… from environments they knew nothing about…how do you prepare someone for that?

Did I hope they would never experience the reasons Edward and I felt the need for such caution…of course, but logically I had to prepare myself and, in turn, them to be guarded. As to date that seemed a futile endeavor as they seemed to feel that we were a bit to controlling, guarding their every move, so they were chomping at the bit and pulling at the reigns of their freedom, leading me to fear that they would simply take it and run without a glance in our direction or a thought to why we as parents were so watchful.

I glanced at Edward and he smiled gently at me as our eyes met.

"You know it is going to be the beginning of the end, don't you?" He asked and I nodded.

"We have to set them free." I affirmed knowing that he felt the same reluctance that I did.

"They will never forgive us if we don't step back and let them live their lives." He said gently.

I nodded. I was going to do what Edward and I agreed upon, without our children's awareness, we were going to step back and let them live their lives…freely making their own choices and actions, hoping that whatever we had instilled in them up to now had been enough to make them think carefully and wisely before they made rash choices or leapt into action. They were here to be a guiding light to others, and we were going to step back and allow them to fulfill their destinies.

We would be supportive and understanding not trying to guide them into making their decisions with parental concerns in mind, but instead we would wait behind the scenes until they asked for us, if they ever felt the need. We were letting them be the grownups they so desperately felt they should already be by now….I only hoped that they would come to us if the need arose.

Matthew's POV

There…just over those hills…I could see the turrets of the stonework, the spires of the ancient castle of the city of Volterra with my own eyes now that we were finally arriving. There would be so much to do. I had already made my uncle Marcus promise to show me every room and to tell the history of what had taken place there before we arrived. I know a great deal from our earlier talks, and I also know a great amount of the details that my uncle Jasper had told me.

All of this information filled in the blanks for me but the stories that had truly brought this city to life in my mind had been the tales that grandpa Carlisle had told me about when he stayed here in the castle walls. It was his stories that he told me when I was a, child to prepare me for our eventual trip to Volterra, that made me feel as if I had to be there, that some part of me would not be complete until I was there. He had actually lived there for years before he left to keep following the path his heart led him on until he began his family…my family.

Nothing anybody else could tell me can compare to grandpa Carlisle's stories. He tells them with so much emotion as he describes them…I can practically feel the way the stonework will feel under my fingertips as I walk along the hallways, trailing my fingers along as I move. Will they feel the same as stone walls made today? For some reason I imagine they will feel smoother, more firmly put together. Workmanship today seemed to leave much to be desired.

I feel my excitement building as we draw nearer. It doesn't matter that Masen and Emma are arguing over the music that is filling the cab of the car, all that matters is that I am being transported back in time without leaving the time I was born in. I swallow thickly, amused at how emotional this makes me feel.

I can't wait to finally be able to get out of the car and to explore for myself, so I will be able to tell stories of this place like my grandfather can. I get a tingling in my stomach when I think about finally being here. Some part of me feels like this is home, or that it is supposed to be home, that it was waiting for me so my life could begin.

I let my eyes flash over to Masen, he's my big brother, and he has always protected me, but I feel as if now I am going to have to watch out for him. He seems at odds with himself, the quiet brother who has always tried to shelter me seems to be regressing suddenly, and a brasher, more verbal side of him is showing more and more…it's as if he can't decide who he is supposed to be. Funny how he used to be so much like dad, quiet and reserved, but now he seems more like Emmett, loud and impulsive. Perhaps he'll see that all he needs to be is himself?

I hear a frustrated sigh and glance over at Emma, her fingers are drumming rhythmically on the door frame. I know she's anxious, Emma just wants everyone to see that she's grown up already, and it makes me smile because I know if she spent less time trying to make everyone she how grown up she was and started to just go about her life she would realize they already know. She just wants the future to start now and I grin because I know it is going to.

I sit back and try to calm the excitement inside of me, instead trying to focus on being what I usually am…the quiet observer. I learn so much more that way. I hear plans and secrets and whispered conversations all because I am able to sit and take things in when others are impatient. Perhaps that comes with being the third child to two super siblings? Either way I wonder what information my observant eyes and ears will glean in the next few hours…days…weeks.

I have to suppress a small chuckle as Emma tells Masen where to turn and he growls out that he already knew, only to give her an apologetic smile half a second later. Those two can never stay upset with one another, no matter what is happening, I suppose it is some sort of twin thing, but no matter how many broken toys or pulled hairs they have been through, they have always forgiven each other instantly.

As the cars pulls to the right sharply I turn my head seeing how much closer we have gotten due to Masen's speedy driving. We have arrived at the edge of town and while it's newer with its paved roads and flashing crosswalk signals, it is pleasantly inundated with older architecture and thick gardens in the closely cloistered yards. The buildings have an old feel, many with stone work reminiscent of bygone times, and it make my heart clench because I know we are getting closer.

We are slowing in the line of our caravan to start driving along cobbled roads that lead from the newer part of the town into the older section of Volterra. The buildings become taller and far more elegant in everything from the carpentry to the intricate masonry works that decorates many of the surfaces. I try to take it all in, memorizing the location of things that I would like to come and explore more closely at a later time.

I can see the castle where we will be living, a home under the guise of a historical landmark. From out here I can easily understand why the Volturi chose it as their headquarters, aside from the vampire history it holds, the building is a thing of extraordinary beauty and workmanship and I cannot wait to explore it, to know its halls personally.

I can hardly prevent myself from opening the door and just walking from this point on, letting myself smell and touch everything, ingraining it into my memory. But for now I will wait, I can be patient. I have waited my whole life to be here, what's a few more minutes?

I feel as if my body is being electrified as we pull through the entry gate into the castles courtyard. I can see the flags flying up in the turrets and every snap they make from the wind resonates through me like a lightning bolt.

"We're here!" Emma says quietly, her voice saying aloud what we all are thinking. Masen pulls the car up beside the others that are parking and we can see a large entourage is waiting to meet us. I take a deep breath, it's finally time for me to start living.

**************Let's see if I can keep this up….next up, the arrival.*************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**Wow…third consistent update in a row….is this a trend?**

Chapter 7

Masen's POV

_This is fucking awesome!_

The day is light but overcast as we pull into the large courtyard. A crowd of people stretch out from both sides of the large wooden doorway that I presume is the main doorway into the place. I can see uncle Marcus front and center, greeting mom and dad as I pull the car up beside the rest of the family's rides and I can feel Matthew practically vibrating in the backseat in his excitement. I tune everything out, slipping from the car to get some fresh air and to take a gander around.

I scan the crowd of greeters. Some faces are familiar from video chats that we have been a part of. Alec is there, he has a calm smile on his face as he listens to Marcus and dad chat. I have to wonder about what kind of guy he is, helping kill his own sister, his twin, just like Emma. I don't think that I would ever have the balls to do something like that if Emma decided to go all bat shit evil on me…not that anything like that would ever happen since she is the one that keeps me on the straight and narrow, but he must have been some sort of stand up guy if he saved my family from his own flesh and blood.

Behind the group of people talking to mom and dad, I spot a slew of new faces that I don't recognize, but I am happy to gaze at some of the beautiful women I see before me. This just keeps getting better and better. I walk away from the car, hearing Matthew greet uncle Marcus from somewhere behind me as I admire the views.

I hear so many small conversations going on behind me that it starts to annoy me. Aunt Alice is talking to some woman about designers and Jasper is talking tactics with some big guy near the castle wall. I can hear nanna Esme telling someone or other how thankful she is for their hospitality.

I am taking in the ambiance, and some of the ladies, when for some reason I notice that the conversations are quieting and soon not a sound is to be heard with the exception of the human sounds outside the walls and the calls of birds as they wheel through the air searching for bugs and whatever other crap birds like.

I glance around, feeling a sudden alarming twinge in my gut. My eyes rove and land on Emma. She's standing there, not moving an inch, with a look of pure alarm on her face. Her whole body is rigid as she stares dead ahead. I turn following her line of sight and have to stop, almost doing a double take, when I notice the set of blood red eyes staring back at her, unwavering.

The two expressions couldn't be more opposing.

Emma's eyes are panicked, terrified, and his are intent and wanting. I know what this is…it's a look I see constantly at home whenever one of the couples in my home see each other after having been apart for an extended length of time. His eyes say it all, but hers say that she is freaking out.

It is as if the whole place has turned into a diorama, all of us posed, yet unmoving. I see Emma's eyes widen and I move myself into action, blurring to her side.

"Em?" I say softly as her body slumps against mine. That small movement from her seems to set everyone else into motion. Mom and dad slipping to our sides while grandpa Carlisle and uncle Marcus begin talking lowly and swiftly with a very forlorn looking Alec.

"No, no, no, no, no…"Emma whispers against my neck as she leans her face into me searching for the comfort we always seem to bring one another. I rub her back gently trying to offer her whatever I can. I know this was not what she was expecting the moment she arrived here.

"Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes…" I hear someone murmur, though I don't know who said it. I just feel Emma tremble beside me.

"I was finally going to get to be my own person, Mas." She whimpers. "Not to be a part of someone else…I just wanted to be free to find me." She cries softly, and though I know she doesn't mean to be hurtful, I see a moment of hurt flash across my mother's eyes and my dad's jaw tightens almost imperceptibly.

We stand there quietly and I glance across to see the anguish on the face of the vampire who has just instantly bonded with my sister. His face is awash in anguish as he watches her, even while others are trying to speak with him.

I hear bits of what they are trying to say while Emma cries softly in my ear.

"Alec…?"

"Is it true?"

"Hasn't he met her before, why didn't this happen then?"

"Stay calm…"

"Be patient…."

I can also see their words are falling on deaf ears, the only one he is watching is my sister, and for a moment his eyes flash to mine and I feel for him, for them both.

I lean over to whisper in Emma's ear, trying to be quiet enough that the words will be for her ears alone.

"Maybe you are finding yourself, Em…maybe he is meant to set you free?"

Emma's POV

His eyes….his eyes can see right through me. I was chatting with uncle Marcus and my eyes drifted to the young man to his left and then my heart stuttered as his gaze shifted to my direction and suddenly locked on mine, widening. His eyes were a piercing crimson, but as they gazed at me they saw everything, nothing I valued was safe from it.

I felt the world fall away as I realized what was happening. His eyes widened in shock…or was it awe? Either way they held me with such strength that I felt trapped I had to get away. I couldn't let someone see the secret parts of me, the scared girl that I tried to keep pushed below the surface of what I permitted everyone else to see.

I heard myself whimper but aside from suddenly feeling Masen's strength beside me I wasn't aware of anything that was happening. I needed to get away…needed to build a wall around myself before I was revealed for the fraud I was, because I knew I could not keep secrets from those eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to see, for even that one small glance had shown me so much about him. I saw sadness as if at some point he had been broken, yet there was strength and wisdom, and even a pulsing of power. I was terrified that if I saw so much I just a second, what would I see if I was actually looking?

I heard Masen's words as I mutter incoherently, trying to explain why I can't let this happen, but I hear soft words whispered in my ear.

"_Maybe you are finding yourself, Em…maybe he is meant to set you free?" _

Those words that he whispers into my ear as gently as a butterflies wing echo through my head and touch something deep inside my heart. I try to calm my breathing as I digest this. Is it possible? Could this man be something I have been waiting for my entire life…something I never knew I needed?

I struggle to right myself, flailing like a newborn colt who is finding its feet for the first time. My eyes open, and they swim with the vision of my twins honey colored, topaz eyes…and there I find a moment of piece and solitude. He gives me strength, or at least enough courage to glance over at the man who I only just leaned was named Alec from the conversations around us.

His eyes are wide with emotion and gazing at them a second time I feel myself drown, and this time it is not the panicked, out of control feeling, but rather the feeling of warmth surrounding me like when one steps under a sun warmed water fall, it is inviting and refreshing. Seeing me watching him, he seems to try and check his posture, stepping back half a step as if to give me space, but it's as if he is not really able to move away from me and with a flash I realize I don't want him to.

I step forward hesitantly, afraid of how he might react due to my childish display. Does he think that I wouldn't want him? I can feel my heart and soul welling within my being…of course I want him…I just don't want him to see what I think everyone sees when they look at me, a child. I want him to see me for the woman I am.

I inch forward and find him mirroring my actions until we are face to face. He is taller than I am and I like that. He watches me intently, his eyes never leaving my face. I see his arms rise slightly from his sides before they fall back. He looks as if standing still is paining him. I find myself wonder what it would be like to touch his skin, the thought is errant, but it won't leave my mind. I open my mouth to speak, but what comes out is not what I had planned.

"I am not a child." I say in a soft voice, "I won't stand for being treated as one." I add. His pupils dilate somewhat at my words.

"I will never treat you like one." He responds just as softly, his fingers curling momentarily before he snaps into action seizing my face in his hands, pressing his lips fiercely against mine, letting me taste heaven on my tongue. His lips are demanding but pliant, giving and taking and I hear him sigh against my lips.

"You are all woman."

I return his kiss with my passion doubled at his utterance because…well, yes, yes I am, and he will be the first one to know it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**I think I can officially say I'm back on track… **

Edward's POV

_What?_

I would like to say that this was some sort of sick , cosmic prank, but the very real thoughts emanating from both Alec and Emma dashed those hopes.

Alec was beyond taken, the moment his eyes locked upon Emma's. His mind blanked of all thoughts with the exception of one singular trend.

Mine…

All he knew was that in his mind she was his and he wanted to be hers and how thoroughly she owned each and every part of him. I wanted to bristle at the possessive trend of his thinking, but I knew that it was a part of our ingrained programming. I thought of Bella the same way, but that didn't make the idea of someone feeling that way about my only daughter any easier to take. She was my daughter…mine and Bella's, she belong to us…with us…not him.

I saw Emma's distress and for a moment I rallied joyfully assuming the bond was one sided, it was rare, but it had happened a handful of times throughout vampire history that while one vampire felt the bond that eternally bound then to another, that the other half of the pair felt nothing. It was rare and horrifying, for once it happened there was no reversing it for the vampire who was linked.

While I didn't relish the thought of any other vampire being forced into a life of having to watch the vampire they were bound to go about their life, seeking out their own love and adventure in a torturous, twisted immortal life long sentence of misery. I did temporarily cheer mentally that perhaps Emma was free of the binding bond of a mate until she chose one for herself at a later time.

As she calmed under the influence of Masen's words, her distress became tempered and her thoughts soothed as she regarded the young vampire. Her thoughts became of a similar tenure to his, regarding him and allowing herself to feel the way his very being completed hers. I was both bothered and joyful for her.

I did not take it personally that she felt that Bella and I treated her as a child, that she wanted to rebel. We had realized that we had sheltered our children somewhat and had vowed to back off now that they were here, while still staying close enough to watch out for them at a distance.

I clenched my fingers around the slender digits of my wife's hand as I realized perhaps Emma felt that coddling more than I'd realized. I felt Bella's hand squeeze mine in a silent response. I knew she was more distressed by Emma's emotions regarding our parenting, but she too felt that it was time to allow them to grow and become the adults they were capable of becoming….you can only teach them so much before they need to create their own lessons…right?

I was leery of the man that had bonded to her. While I was able to clearly read in Alec's mind what he felt for her, and his intentions, it was hard not to allow past interactions I'd had with Alec to color my opinions of him. He was the flesh and bone brother of Jane, a vicious, unbalanced witch that had tortured numerous beings with her ability to inflict pain…I had even had the displeasure to feel her ability for myself. Alec had been a part of the Volturi before the uprising and had always seemed to be dedicated to his sister.

The only thing that was preventing me from voicing my displeasure about the fact that this former Volturi member child was the fact that this same vampire had taken his own sister's life when she had endangered our family…perhaps some deep seated awareness that his future mate was in danger had been in place even then? I would have to sit and talk over this with Alec at a future time to see how he recollected the event to see if my suspicions held any merit.

Alec had felt he had no alternative but to end his sister's life only a few short years after the return to Volterra. Marcus had to explain the details to us over the phone as we had not been present in Volterra at the time the killing took place.

Jane, after having been cleared of all her memories by the children when the attack had happened at our home in America, returned to Volterra as quiet and meek as a lamb. It wasn't long however before she began to change into a more violent individual, much worse than her former self. She came up with new plans to cause pain and suffering once more…It seemed that even with Emma, Masen and Matthew's skills to heal and fix could not repair what is inherently evil.

Jane had become prone to fits of rage, voicing bouts of jealousy aimed at our children, unbeknownst to us. She had told those who would listen to her tirades, how much she hated the way the half breed children were treated like royalty.

It had been Alec who discovered his sister was planning to travel to the states to harm the trio he had been fighting to protect and when he could not dissuade her from her attack to the point where it ended in a physical confrontation between siblings, he ended up having to take her life.

I was sure it was not a task he took lightly but I needed to be sure that his bond to my daughter was as true as it could be…I would not allow her to be bound falsely. I knew of one way to solve my concern.

"Marcus?" I asked softly, catching his eye. He raised his eyes to mine, quirking an eyebrow at me dim and film covered, but as perceptive as ever and even in the milky depths I saw understanding of what I was asking from him.

He nodded slightly and I delved myself into his mind, focusing on what he was seeing at this very moment.

I was looking for something that Marcus had once told me he had only ever seen with my family, and with those connected to us…if Alec was truly Emma's mate then their bond should exist visibly through Marcus's eyes. I watched as he gaze swung past those gathered around. Hues of orange, green, blue, and red swam past my eyes as he focused on the couple who were now standing so close to one another that they were touching. My questions were answered and my doubt laid to rest as what I saw through the ancient's eyes.

Marcus had once told us that bonds showed up visibly to him in colored threads and auras. He could see connections in every form from friends to lovers, the color of the bond depended on how deep the connection went. Our family were the only beings he had ever witnessed an aura and bond that came in the color purple, and through Marcus's eyes I could see that Emma was surrounded by it and Alec was encompassed as well, their bond fluxed brightly to a point where it was nearly unbearable to stare at them using Marcus's gift. I considered him lucky that he could choose to use his gift at will.

I shook my head and he smiled as he closed away his ability, knowing that he had appeased me. I inclined my head towards Bella, seeing her questioning glance out of the corner of my eye.

"Purple." I whispered quietly, and she nodded in understanding. Her face was set in a mask, and her usually smiling lips were drawn in a tight line. Knowing the bond was true didn't solve the dilemma or the emotions attached for either of us, but at least it let us know that Alec would have her best intentions at heart in all of his future choices and actions.

"Come." Marcus said, his voice echoing across the courtyard, reverberating off the stone walls. "It is obvious that there is much to discuss, and I am sure these young ones are anxious to…talk." He finished diplomatically, the implications of his unspoken words causing my rage to surge again.

_That is my daughter!_

I was not new to what it meant to be a bonded vampire, but the idea of my daughter being intimate with anyone was beyond horrifying. I wished I could wipe my mind of the very thought and from the sudden vice grip that Bella's grasp had become I knew she felt the same way. This was going to be a very long day.

**Short and sweet, but a consistent update nonetheless.**

**Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Come What May**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight, t is all the property of S.M…lucky girl!**

**Special thanks goes out to Jennifer V, for editing the original Unexpected awakenings. As this sequel takes off I will be uploading the chapters she has painstakingly repaired of all flaws, she is amazing!**

**(This chapter has not been beta'd…so don't judge me too harshly.)**

**Sorry for the delay, but my grandpa died and there was too much going on….**

Chapter 9

Matthew's POV

Well that's just peachy now, isn't it? We just arrive and Emma goes and finds herself a mate. I am sure that mom and dad are just loving that. I can't help the chuckle that escapes my mouth earning me glares from numerous faces, not all of them are even faces I know.

I step back for a moment, giving everyone space, instead turning my eyes to try and focus on something that doesn't make me want to laugh hysterically like when I was little.

I turn instead to people watching. Dad looks agitated, his hands running through his hair over and over, mom looks serious, as if she is contemplating all of life's mysteries and Emma, who a moment ago seemed terrified now seems jubilant, almost like she's glowing from the inside out.

The emotions seem all over the place to the point that I imagine poor uncle Jasper must be getting whiplash.

As I gaze over the crowd I notice that I am not the only one standing away from the action. Masen seems unsure of what to do with himself so he has given Emma some space, but he seems unwilling, or perhaps unable to move too far away.

I move over next to him and bump his shoulder with mine. At first he seems startled and I realize he didn't even see me coming to his side because he is so attentive to what is happening with Emma. I smile warmly at him, trying to convey my support without words because I doubt that he feels like hearing anything else right now on top of all the chatter that's going on around us.

The corner of his mouth turns upwards a little and I know that he's happy I'm there, even if he isn't telling me so at the moment. I stand there a little bit longer hearing the elders and the parents discuss the next appropriate step before it dawns on me…. I will probably never get another chance better than this one to slip away and explore without having people around me.

As much as I like the idea of uncle Marcus being able to tell me when which building was erected, there is a thrill to be able to search and discover on my own, and I know that once the chaos has died down somewhat that I will most likely have company everywhere I go to ensure that I'm safe since we are so important to the new Volturi Peace movement.

I heed my own silent promptings and subtly walk away pretending to admire the keystones in the archways as I move further and further away from the courtyard and its many busy bodies. I can practically feel the history of this place as if it were a living, breathing entity, and it only takes a moment before feigned interest becomes more focused. The intricacies in the stone carvings…the dovetailed joists in the wooden beams…they all speak of bygone times when the quality of your work was equal to the pride you took in your craftsmanship.

The falsehood quickly gives way to intent study as I move further away from the court yard. I have become so engrossed in the texture and color of the mortar and the stony faced gargoyles that tower above us on the over cast day that I no longer worry about who may or may not be watching my comings and goings.

I pass through the guarded entrance, easily slipping by the two vampires who are intently trying to get the scoop on what is happening up by the palace, they don't even notice when I slip through the manned passageway that watches over the steel barred double gates, a post they had intently been working only moments before when we arrived.

I don't even hear much of their chatter as they speculate of what has happened as I continue to study the use of colors in the stonework and admire the turrets as I walk away towards the city. I cast my eyes far and wide, taking in the details, noting which sections have been poorly repaired, while others have been painstakingly restored with skill and great care. It is easy to see the difference in the sections near the palace that I am sure have been maintained with vampire skill as opposed to those that have had human assistance.

I subconsciously follow the buildings to the oldest sections looking for places that have gone to ruin in hopes that I may find a treasure to try and restore myself, a piece of the city that will be my home, brought back to glory with my own skills and hands.

I have not even noted that I have reached the outskirts of the far side of the city until I stop to run my hands over a piece of a wall that seems to have crumbled. The smell of earth and decay overrun almost everything, even the scent of people no longer exists here as the structures seem to have fallen in on themselves until they no longer seem habitable save for small rodents and homeless cats and dogs that have taken to the to seek shelter from the elements.

I follow the wall, notice the faded colors of the masonry and the way the elements have worn the stones down over what had to have been great lengths of time…these sections of walls seems older, even then the palace itself. I trail my fingers as gently as a butterfly's wing over the surface, not wanting to cause any damage to what little masonry has survived.

I tread gently, watching each pebble and blade of grass as I step along, descending into narrow pathways that twist and turn as they sink down into the ground away from the light. This seems to be designed differently than the rest of the city and I am intrigued at the idea of being the one to unearth its secrets.

As I pass by rotting doors set far back into the walls I wonder if these were quarters for guards in more ancient times. Perhaps these were the original buildings of the city, they seem to outdate everything else that stands to this day. However the idea of guard posts being out of the line of sight they would need to protect the city from intruders does not sit right and so I move on to the next theory.

I move down, now passing under decaying stone arches of other passageways as I move further downwards. The door frames are moldering and most don't even hold door upright any longer. I trace my fingers in the air, noting details left in the weathered wood and stone. From what my keen eyes can detect the stone and wood alike were carved and engraved with unfailing skill and details.

I glance behind myself and up ahead wondering if the window frames and ornamental decorations have the same intricate lines and grooves etched into them, only to note that there are no windows. Why wouldn't these descending shelters have windows to allow in the limited amount of light that would have reached down this far?

I slip into the next doorway, intent to explore the collapsing inner structures to be met with more surprise. The rooms are small, and even with the disintegration of the walls as I explore, it is obvious that these homes did not contain the traditional trappings of the time period they supposedly hailed from.

There was no kitchen area, no hearths or fireplace to provide a place for the previous tenants to warm themselves or to prepare a meal for themselves or their families. There was only a small room with another smaller room set off from the first, they were truly limited dwellings indeed, sparse and cold feeling save for the intricate work that seemed to have gone into the building of the walls and doorways. Who could have lived here?

I leave the small hovel and descend further, my eyes easily adjusting to the increasing darkness as I wind down wards until I am underground, having gone through endless tunnels and archways. I have slipped in and out of varying units to discover that while some had more than two rooms they all seem to have the same basic layout and limited space or lack of equipment that usually accompany every human dwelling that I have studied from books and video links to feed my fascination of all things ancient.

I continue on, hoping to find some sort of clue, wondering how far these structures continue on under the city of Volterra and am about to turn an go back to the palace in hopes of finding some reference to them in the vast library of books that I know is housed in the ancient castle when from the corner of my eyes I spot a frame that stands out from the rest, just around the next corner.

I step forward, my eyes lingering on the heavy paneling of the solid wooden door that sits snugly amidst the sturdy frame of flawlessly carved marble. My fingers reach forward on their own accord and trace delicately over the whorls and filigree, they are so smooth that from touch alone one would have assumed they were part of the stones original surface.

The door has impressive metal hinges with scalloped edges, reminiscent of those from medieval times, and they draw me closer. Opposite of the hinges is a brass handle and latch that lifts fluidly as I compress the trigger and the door swings inwardly revealing a darkened room filled with furniture fit for a king. I step into the space and feel as if I had been transported in time, seeing the space as I imagine it was originally meant to be used, a sitting space lined with great wooden shelves filled with books and carvings as well as other delicate treasure.

I move over towards the closest shelf and wonder for a moment how this one dwelling escaped the ravages of time unscathed when all of others have turned to ruin. Are the rest further on as pristine as this one? Perhaps the humidity or the lack of light has played a crucial part of preserving it?

I reach my hand up to touch a delicate carving placed on a shelf at the same level as my eye. It is of a wooden horse, and I believe out of birch as the color is so light. The horses mane is throw back, flaring out as the creature is reared back on its hind feet, balanced on tiny, delicate hooves. It seems ready to burst into action, each muscle bulging delicately beneath the smooth surface of its wooden skin.

My finger is just about to run down along the smooth surface of it's withers when a voice hisses out from behind me.

"Who are you, and what gives you the right to enter my home?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I barely own my own sanity…lol**

**Chapter 10**

**Masen's POV**

Where the heck was Matthew? One second he was by my side, almost giving me a bloody heart attack…well at least a crazy, huge scare since heart attacks aren't possible for a vampire. Now he was nowhere to be found.

I didn't bother to draw attention to it, but as always dad knew exactly what I was thinking. He remained calm, but I knew from his actions that he was agitated by my discovery. His eyes constantly darted to my mother, then around the courtyard taking in our surroundings. My mother rubbed the lower half of his back soothingly, sensing his discomfort, but I imagined she thought he was just uptight over the whole ' Coming to Voltera' situation. She wouldn't be very happy when she found out.

I glanced at Emma, who stood grinning with the sappiest smile on her face. While I wasn't sure how to feel about her finding her mate, I was far happier with her smiling than I was moments ago with her having been so incredibly upset. Maybe this was for the best?

I sure hope it didn't happen to me like that, but chances were it would. Smack, your world changes at a single glance. I wanted some freedom to be me first, to meet some of the fine looking women who were milling around watching everything take place.

With that thought, I noticed my father roll his eyes at me. He could be as upset as he liked that Matthew wasn't the top thought on my mind. Matthew was an adult for shits sake, and so was I. An adult, full grown, never left home man, who was currently surrounded by beauties that were also fully grown adults...and man, had the every grown up exceedingly well.

A sharp hit connected with my side and I glanced up, surprised once more. Only this time is was uncle Jasper.

"That shits gonna get old really fast." I hissed rubbing the spot where I assumed he had elbowed me to get my attention.

"Well that shit, as you say, wouldn't happen if you were watching your surroundings half as much as you were watching the ladies." Jasper snapped back with a grin.

I would have to watch out for that, I thought with a smile as I shrugged at my uncle. I gave him a quick nod to let him know that I got his drift. He seemed to accept that and walked off to stand with my auntie Alice, she smiled fondly at him and he wrapped his arms around her, his expression one of pure contentment. Was Emma ready for that devotion? Would I want that I pondered, unsure if it would actually be a bad thing if it happened.

I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to set my thoughts straight before I moved closer to join into the now flowing conversation. The talk was of changing rooms now that Emma and Alec had bonded as they would need space suitable for a couple, and increased privacy that being newly mated they would want. I glanced around to see that Alec and Emma were both looking slightly agitated.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked coming up beside my mom and dad, knowing that since we couldn't talk about Matthew, we should talk about something that was safe to chat about.

"They need time, alone…like yesterday." My aunt Rose commented dryly, as she smirked.

"So why don't they just go?" I asked, confused.

"Emma can't really go off and hunt or slip away with Alec their instincts tell them to. She could be in danger if she was somewhere that she could not be protected. No ones know if there are any threats to you and your siblings in the city walls, though there have been threats. The safest place is in the palace until we have reassessed the city." A woman standing close by commented in answer.

I didn't miss dad's brow as it furrowed. Was Matthew in danger where ever he had gotten off to?

"Thankfully a mates need to protect their beloved is even stronger than the need to…well…consummated the relationship. I suppose that is all that is keeping them from running." She added with a smile.

Eww…that was way too much information about my sister, but I guess I understood. I wasn't ignorant about the mating process either. I just hadn't witnessed what actually happened when mates found each other, but in theory I knew how it worked well enough to get the point.

Apparently everyone here did, as the crowd started to head inside to give the couple a place where they could be alone before they became any more aggravated. I followed along glancing backwards to see if Matthew had returned before I couldn't see the courtyard any longer. One last thought flew through my mind as I recalled the way the woman had spoken about the fact that there could be grave danger for us here.

_Be safe little brother, be safe and come back to us._

Matthew's POV

I froze on the spot hearing the voice behind me. It was cold and angry. I started to turn, but found myself pinned, face first, against the stone wall before I could complete the action.

"I don't care to repeat myself, so listen closely." A voice hissed beside my ear. "What are you doing in my home?"

Before I answered, I took a moment to order my thoughts. Whoever it was behind me was far shorter than I was, but stronger. The fragrant aroma was foreign to me, but I inhaled its sweetness greedily. It was feminine, identifying that the being it was a female, and the potency of it informed me that it must be a full vampire, but there was little else to identify them aside from a slight accent that I had trouble identifying.

"Answer, now, before you no longer have the ability to speak." She snarled and I felt her hands press against the back of my neck. The only way to render me speechless would be to remove my head from my body, then to burn the remains, just as it was for a full vampire.

"I didn't mean to intrude…I was just exploring the ruins."

"Well as you can clearly see these rooms are not part of the ruins, you have no right to be here!" She said lowly, her words a subtle hiss, but not as angry as they were moments ago. I thought it best to continue talking.

"I realize that now, I was so taken with the skill of the restoration that I could not help myself from investigating it further, I didn't expect that someone resided here." I explained in a rush. There was no response and so I continued talking.

"The stone work, the details, someone knew their craft with incredible skill, it was beautiful and I wanted to see more. I meant no disrespect."

"You need to leave." She responded lowly, forget what you saw, erase it from your mind if you are able. Never show your face here again." She whispered. Her words obviously meant to be threatening, but if I was not mistaken I heard other emotions mixed in as well…fear perhaps, maybe even longing?

I did not have the chance to dwell on it for long as I was pulled away from the wall and pushed speedily towards the door. Only a moment before I would have crashed into the fine wood, it was opened and I found myself once more in the crumbling ruins of the passageway.

"If you care at all for your safety you will leave, go as far as you can. Escape before the Volturi drag you into their clutches. Do not linger here. Aro will surely try to use you to his advantage in some way. Flee before it is too late, and please forget what you saw here." She whispered so softly that I knew even had another vampire been close, no one else would have heard her words.

I was pushed forward. Just as I caught myself and I began to turn, I heard the unmistakable click of the door closing and a lock being thrown into place.

I turned and faced the impressive door that had drawn me into her home to begin with, my mind racing, curiosity flooding through me as a rush of unanswered questions flitted through my mind.

_How did she get here?_

_What did she look like?_

_Why was she hiding out beneath the city, far from any other living or un dead beings?_

_How did she know about Aro and the Volturi?_

_Didn't she know Aro was dead?_

_What was here name?_

I found myself drawn back to the door and I was unable to walk away. I placed my palm against the smooth surface and waited for a moment, listening for even the smallest of sounds from inside.

There was nothing.

I decided I was not going to leave without answers and so I turned and sat facing the door, leaning against a wall that was still half standing.

Now we just had to see who would give first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, I would have more time to spend writing.**

Come what may

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

_Where was he?_

Trying to remain calm while my family was being pulled in so many different directions was nearly impossible, but I forced myself to go through the motions. If word got around that Matthew was at Large with no protection, he might be in very real danger.

I kept as calm as possible, sure that aside from Masen, only my mate and family would pick up on how I really might be feeling, especially Jasper, he would sense my worry as if it were his own. I glanced his way, and sure enough he was casting subtle glances my way every few moments.

I would have to let Bella know, but it would need to be done in a manner that didn't let the rest of those around us in on the situation. I tried my best to do what Masen was doing, and focused on Marcus and the plans he was trying to make for the newly bonded couple,

The idea of Emma finding her mate did not bother me as it bothered Masen. I had spent over a hundred years witnessing couples interact in both physical and mental moments of love. I knew this was reality for a vampire, and while I was happy that my daughter had found her mate so quickly, and that she would not have to suffer through years of loneliness, I had no intentions of discovering the finer details of their couplings.

I pulled Bella closer to my side and she turned her head towards me,

"That only leaves us with two children who have yet to find their mates, Masen and Matthew." She said emphasizing Matthew's name with an intense squeeze of her hand. I looked into her wide eyes and nodded, knowing that she was letting me in on the fact that she knew he was not accounted for, but then my mate had always shown exceptional observation skills.

Her outward appearance was far calmer than mine, she was smiling and nodding as she took in the details Marcus was busy relaying to those who needed to prepare rooms for the new couple, and with a clap of his hands he sent them off to ready a chamber for Emma and Alec.

That dealt with, Marcus waved his hands and gestured for the crowd to make their way inside. I nodded and followed along with plans to try and slip away to find our son before his absence was noted.

Matthew's POV

I ran my eyes over the patterns created by the fissures in the old stones, glancing from the lines that resembled tree branches having grown out of control, to the uniform and almost flawless surface of the stonework that had been restored. The difference was astounding, and yet even though I knew that the stone was renovated or repaired since the wall I leaned against had crumbled, even my keen eyes were unable to detect which section of stone was the oldest.

I would theorize that the wall that had crumbled into pieces was older, but I could not be sure. How had it been done? Did she know who had done it, or perhaps she had just stumbled upon the repaired area and had wisely chosen it as her dwelling place? Did she understand its historical significance?

"Please leave." Her voice whispered from inside the thick doorway. Once again her words were softly spoken as if she was trying to pretend she did not exist at all.

"No thank you." I replied as softly. "I am afraid that you have been badly informed about the state of Volterra. Aro is dead." I said emphatically before I continued, "He has been for over ten years. I am not sure how long you have been hiding here, but you need to know the city is no longer the same.

"You lie," I heard her hiss from the other side of the door. "Aro has an army that surrounds him, who on this earth could stop him and his _brothers_ from terrorizing the city, the world even?" She lamented, her voice sounding dejected.

"My sister, my brother and I, that's who, when we were just infants." I clarified.

I was greeted with silence, and took that as an opportunity to continue.

"We have just arrived back at the city where Marcus waits to help us begin a time of great peace. We are here to fulfill a prophecy."

"You mock me?" Came a stilted response from within the stone walls.

"I am not trying to mock you", I explained quickly. "Aro is truly dead, as is Caius and most of the Volturi that helped them rule. Marcus helped my family overthrow them. We are here to help change the way that vampires and humans interact, my family does not even feed on humans, we feed on animals-"

My words broke off as the door cracked open the smallest amount, I still could not se anything, but it was easier to hear her melodic voice, and her sensual aroma flooded slowly into the now stuffy passage way, causing me to inhale greedily.

"Impossible…how do I know if you speak the truth?"

"My eyes would show you the truth, surely you can smell that I am different, hear that I have a heartbeat? Smell that I do not smell the same as those you fear? I am half human. My siblings are as well. Our eyes retain our human coloring. But if you ever saw my family you would know as their eyes are golden, not crimson as those who feed on humans have." I tried to explain.

"Won't you come out…please? At least look for yourself to see if I am speaking the truth, surely even now you can hear my heart pounding within my chest?" I added trying to convince her.

"Vampires cannot have children," She whispered, her voice sounding strangled.

"Vampire women can't, but Vampire males can father children to human women, or so it would appear. My father and mother have three children, after the last my father turned my mother because when she carried me the venom in my body endangered her life and he loved her too much to lose her. Now they are together forever." I exclaimed, rather enjoying telling the romantic tale of my parents.

"I'm telling the truth…really. At least open the door and look for yourself. See my face; see that I am not like other vampires. Let me prove it to you." I pled trying to convince her to give me a chance.

The door didn't move but I heard a new sound emerge, a soft noise that sounded like muffled sobbing. I took the chance and nudged the door with my foot, and it eased wide open without a sound.

There she was sitting on the immaculate floor. Her small frame was curled in on itself as a child might do when they were over come with grief or emotions. Wavy light brown tresses obscured her features and I gently inched to her side and brushed them away to reveal a feminine face, eyes scrunched tightly shut. Her pink lips were pressed so tightly together that they were a thin line of color against her pale skin.

"Please talk to me…look at me…?" I said breaking off my words as I reached to try and help her right herself. AS I moved to help her, she seemed to still and then pushed herself off the ground. She reached to brush hair that had fallen into her face away and tucking it behind her ear before turning in my direction.

"I already know that you're telling the truth." She said, looking at her lap.

"How can you be so sure if you won't even look at me?" I asked, trying to lighten her mood.

The chuckle I tried to utter fell flat on my lips as she raised her gaze to meet mine. Her golden gaze boring into mine, their shining depths filled with venomous tears that I knew from experience would never fall from the long lashes that framed her eyes.

"I know because the vampires that feed from humans would never bother to mention those that feed from animals…it is beneath them." She whispered.

"What's your name?" I asked gently, not wanting to push her too quickly.

"Genevieve." She said softly, sitting up a bit straighter, causing the hair on her head to fall back, it was so long that it reached the ground and fell in soft waves against the stone.

"Genevieve…how long have you been down here?" I asked softly, m hands still out to help her, frozen in mid air.

"I stopped counting after a few hundred years, but I lived in this city when the Volturi first came here…in fact I was one of those that built these catacombs." She gestured around her with one small hand at the stones surrounding us.

"Hmm…. That's a very long time, Genevieve." I said in awe, my mind running a mind a minute. "A very long time indeed."

She shrugged her shoulders.

Now how was I going to get her to come with me back to the palace? Could I get her to tell me about how she came to be here all alone? How could I explain to her who I was?

But most importantly when would I see Masen and be able to tell him that he was the only one of us left that had not found their mate, because looking at her, feeling the overwhelming feelings that rushed through me, the need to be gentle, patient and slow. The all consuming urge to stay here with her, forever if need be, told me that I too had found the person meant to be with me forever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its** characters…though I do own the twins and Matthew.

Come what May

Chapter 12

Emma's POV

Alec seemed to be the most amazing man ever. I was so lost in his gaze that I didn't even notice the hallways that we moved through. I didn't care where went, only that wherever we headed that he went with me.

Every second the feelings in me seemed to become more solid, less confused, and with each passing second he became a physical part of my soul, something I couldn't live without. His intense stare told me he felt the same way in regards to me.

Would he care that I was so much younger? Would that matter to him?

We passed a window and I could see the sun had begun to set, the red and orange hues in the sky shone in through the tall windows and softly lit up Alec's features, lighting his skin until it glowed as if it was on fire.

I was on fire.

I wanted to touch him…to feel his hands on my body, and to feel his skin under my own roaming fingers.

I ducked my head in embarrassment for a moment as the reality that my parents were only feet away while I was having the first sexual thoughts I had ever entertained, and my father probably heard everyone of them!

I was on the verge of wishing the floor would swallow me up when I felt a jolt of electricity and pressure emanating from my elbow. Glancing up I saw Alec watching me. His gaze was worried, but intense with something primal. It urged me to keep moving, to not care who surrounded us, or who heard what.

This man was mine. This was a blessing, not something to be embarrassed of. My parents would understand, after all it had happened to them, to most of the members of our family, only my brothers had yet to find someone that would make them forget about the petty concerns that worried them, and make them want to live each moment from that second onward trying to do everything…anything for the person who had taken residence inside their hearts.

Matthew's POV

To say that I was shocked to learn of her story would have been a gross understatement of facts. Genevieve had been living here in this underground dwelling for hundreds of years. She was human when the Volturi first settled in here, and claimed the city as theirs. She lived with her parents and siblings, a large family of eight, two parents and six children consisting of two boys and four girls. Her family was large for the time and the fact that so many of their offspring had lived past infancy had been a blessing. Her father had been a mason, working with his hands to create, while her mother had been renown for the tapestries she wove in the evening hours and at night while her children slept.

As the baby of the family, Genevieve followed her father around like a puppy. The man didn't hesitate to show his child what he knew when he saw her passion for his craft, her gender be damned. He doted on her, perhaps because she was only one of two of his children that followed in his footsteps, but out of her and her older brother she was the truly talented one, as her father said, she felt the stone in her blood.

There was no favoritism in their family, no one begrudged another and everyone pulled their own weight, working together to make their home a happy one. They lived this way until she was almost eighteen. Her parents had not pushed to match their children to mates as they had no need of money to better themselves, and while Genevieve was of marrying age her parents did as they had for all of their children, something unheard of in the time she was raised, they allowed them the right to accept or reject suitors, or to choose their matches should the boys wish to court a girl.

I'd had to drag the story out of her, prompting her and pleading with her to give me the smallest of answers. Finally she admitted that she was the last girl at home when it happened. There had been talks of raids on nearby villages and they feared the town surrounding the old castle where they lived might be targeted next. Her family had stayed when many others had fled to the surrounding countryside, not willing to give up the home and business they had worked so hard to build.

Her father had been working in his shop one cloudy late afternoon when she heard it, crashing and shouting, concern for her father had drawn her out of the barn where she was caring for the draft horses that pulled the heavy stones her father used in his work. She arrived in the stone workshop in time to see her father's body collapse to the ground, lifeless, beside the form of her brother. Before them stood dark, cloaked figures who terrified her.

"That must be the one!" One of them said pointing in her direction, turning her blood to ice in her veins.

She had tried to run, to escape whatever danger they had brought to her family. She wanted to warn her mother, but the small hope she had of that disappeared as she passed the window of her family's small kitchen and she saw the streaks of blood and dark crimson handprints on the wall and smelled whatever her mother had been cooking burning and smoky on the heavy air.

She knew than that her mother was lost as well, never would she allow the families resources to go to waste, and the bloody traces on the wall only substantiated her beliefs. With no one left to save she ran, or at least she had tried to, for only moments later she found herself trapped outside of one of the outbuildings with one of the creatures blocking the path ahead of her and as she whirled around another behind her.

Her voice was silent as her throat tightened in fear. They seemed to move faster than her eyes could follow, and they had taunted her.

"Nowhere to run little mouse." One had said in a singsong voice that made her shiver.

"Is this it?" The second asked in what had seemed to be surprise.

"Of course it is, can't you feel the energy rolling off her? She is the one Aro sent us for." The first answered, leering at her as she had tried to edge her way towards the wall of the building hoping she could slip by while the two men talked.

"She don't look like much." The other voiced, sounding agitated.

"Are you the one who can see energy? No, that would be me, so shut you mouth before I close it for you, in a more permanent manner!" Responded the man who had identified her as the prey they had been sent to procure. Their gaze had been unnatural, dark and predatory, their eyes devoid of light and life, Genevieve has explained, describing the way their unblinking eyes had frightened her further.

"I now know why they seemed that way", She said quietly, "But at the time vampires were not something anyone actually knew enough about to warn others of their existence."

I nodded my understanding and continued to quietly listen as she explained how she had been brought before Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro had been informed by one of his scouting crews that this city held a human who had an ability to form and shape stone. He had been intrigued at the idea of having a vampire under his command, who could command the stone to do his bidding. Thus he sent them for her, to add her to his growing collection of talented members.

Aro wanted to use her to help him change the city to suit his needs. He found it humorous that he found such a human that would help him turn Volterra into a city built for Vampires, especially since the lore of the city was that it had killed vampires in it's past.

Aro turned her without delay, and after she awoke from a torturous four days of burning in an inferno, he had set her out with guards to see how her skill worked in her new form.

What had once been her favorite thing to do now became the only thing she was permitted to do. In her human form she had been able to carve and shape stone by seeing the small lines that showed the stones natural strengths and weaknesses, but as a vampire her touch caused the stone to move to her every whim, ebbing and flowing beneath her fingers as if it were wet, pliable clay…clay that was hard as granite once her hands had left it's surface.

Genevieve found that she craved blood, as do all newborns, but much like my grandfather, Carlisle, she retained her humanity and refused to drink from humans. She would not eat. Aro worked her non stop to create the catacomb style homes for the minions he planned to bring into the city, but as her strength began to ebb due to not feeding he became angry with her.

He had her beaten, a fact that made me want to kill him all over again due to the rage that shook my body, and when that didn't work he resorted to slaughtering humans in front of her, even forcing blood into her mouth which she refused to swallow before spitting it into his face.

I was overcome with pride at how she'd handled herself, even in newborn form. I wish I could have seen Aro's expression when she reacted unlike any other newborn, despite his tactics. Finally she became too weak to work and Aro had every gifted vampire try to use their powers to make her bend to his will, but to no avail.

" I can only guess it is due to the unyielding nature of stone, I am one with it, and it seems that my mind is as strong and un yielding as granite is." Genevieve said with a contented sigh.

I listened as she explained how as she became to weak to do as he commanded he had her thrown into a dungeon, stating that if she wished to act like a 'pathetic human', than he would treat her as one. She was so weakened by this time that she was unable to even walk. Aro refused to even waste a guard on her, merely sending a scout to check on her through the day.

"It was a few days in that I began to dream," she said softly, "Or at least it felt like dreaming. I could see and feel things as I lay on the ground, but they had nothing to do with me. It turned out to be the power of the earth that I was sensing, not just stone, but the small grains in the soil, like clay. I could feel them shift and move. I even imagined wishing that they could open up the floor and swallow me up…imagine my surprise when they actually did!" She said smiling.

Her weakened state had allowed her mind to open further, to let her power wander until it reached out for more, as if looking for energy to keep it alive, and while her body dwindled, her mind strengthened. As it reached out around it it felt the clay mixed in with the soil. The pliant, yet stone like nature of clay, was easier for her mind to move and it moved to her whim just as the stone did, but it did not require her hand to guide it.

It shifted the ground beneath her, until the stones gave way under the shifting soil and pulled her under, following her minds wish to escape and to not be noticed, the floor was pressed back up by the clay and soil, leaving her cell as it had been with the exception that she was no longer inside it.

It was fascinating to listen to her as she described how she felt as if the soil was a cloud, carrying her beneath the blackness of the soil until she was far outside the city walls, and only once she was there, as if sensing her desire to be able to breath and see once more, it pushed her to the surface, breaking through the heavy layer of root and grass until it deposited her on a bed of grass and leaves. The only thing she could do was to lay there and stare at the sky, wishing she was human again, to be able to drink water and eat, to even hunt the small forest game to eat, oh to only be able to eat rabbits again, or other small game.

The only outlet for her desire was her thoughts, and once more the soil around her moved to fulfill her wishes, apparently collapsing an underground den around a family of rabbits as it pushed the small creatures up through the soil beside her.

The smell of them was not what she expected. They no longer breathed, but were warm with a faint pulse from having been smothered by the earth. The blood beneath their flesh called to her, and she managed to turn her head close enough to allow her teeth to rend through the skin, letting the blood flow into her mouth, across her tongue.

One gave her enough energy to reach her hand slowly for the next, and two lent her the strength to sit up, it went this way until she had eaten the whole family, and once more felt alive.

"I then knew I could live by feeding on animals and stayed away from the city for years, only venturing back a few years ago. Even then I travelled underground to avoid detection." She explained.

This whole time she had no idea she was free.

"You never have to fear the city again, and can hunt whatever you wish." I gently responded, mulling over all of the events that had taken place to bring her to my side.

"The golden eyes are how I knew you were speaking the truth," she said with a smile, reaching out to touch my cheek. We had spoken long about my family before she had relented and told me about her own life.

I knew inherently that she felt the connection she had with me, the moment our eyes had met, but she was so unlike any vampire I had ever met or heard of that I was afraid to ask her if she understood what had happened.

"There may still be some of the guards that were there, but if they are still there it means they were doing so through force, as you were." I added, trying to prepare myself to ask her if she would come back wit me.

She nodded, as if to show her understanding.

"Will you...would you come with me, to the palace? My family is there. I know they would like to meet you. I don't want to go back there without you." I said slowly, unsure of how far to push my luck.

"Could you do that?" She asked, her head tilting as her voice took on a timbre of confusion.

"Do what?" I inquired.

"Leave your soul bond? I thought that it wasn't possible . Or was that also one of Aro's tricks?" She asked, her voice suddenly softer once more.

"You know that you're my bond?" I said gently, "My mate?"

She nodded.

"At least that was what I though this feeling was…as if, for some reason were you to walk away, I would have to choice but to follow, this desire to be here beside you. To-" she started but fell silent.

To?" I asked leaning closer in case she whispered something too low for me to hear.

"To kiss you." She said looking up once more, her eyes wide, as if she feared that even now Aro had duped her once more. My response was instant.

My lips crashed against hers, fiercely and I growled as she opened her mouth in surprise, opening the cavern of her mouth to me so I could taste her flavor on my tongue. My arms reached to hold her closely to my body and hers tentatively, then more surely began to grasp at my torso, pulling us closely together.

I pulled my lips from hers for only a second to breathe against the shell of her ear.

"Never doubt this, this is the only true thing that Aro had no real control over, all he could ever do was bind people to him. This...love…this is real!" I gasped as I felt her fingers flex, the tips of them ripping through the fabric of my clothing.

It was as if her loneliness slipped way like an forgotten garment. She opened her self to me, emotionally and physically, her small figure welcoming mine as I hovered over her, pressing myself closer.

I found it odd, yet thrilling that though I had never been with a woman, that this came naturally to me, perhaps because we were meant for each other. I clutched her to me and her clothing fell away before my suddenly desperate and determined fingers. I was driven forward to make her mine and to give myself to her in return.

Anything outside of the bubble of our bodies was of no consequence. The only thing I saw was her. The only feelings were those I felt for her and the way she made me feel as she touched me.

She didn't hesitate to open her legs to allow me to slip closer to her center, I ripped my own clothes away, not caring for anything except feeling her skin, her wet welcoming center, inviting me in.

The moment I felt my length slide against her wetness I didn't even attempt to slow myself, instead I pushed into her, feeling the walls of her body press back against my intrusion for a moment before they gave way to me and welcome me home.

"Ahhh!" we cried out together as our bodies joined to become one.

"Fuck." I muttered without even meaning to, but it just felt so over whelming.

I pulled out and thrust into her again, feeling her tightness pull at my cock as I withdrew.

"Matthew-" She whimpered as I thrust back in so quickly that the base of my shaft hit the silky nub at the crest of her center.

""Ungh, yes!" I growled as I continued to withdraw and press forward again as I shifted and felt the head of my cock graze a softer spot inside of her.

"Gods!" She screamed the moment I hit that spot, so I instantly did it again, and her body suddenly clenched tightly around mine.

Another curse fell from my lips, followed by her name as I felt my testicles tighten.

"I-I…Oh My-!" She screamed as her body seized around mine. I tried to pull back slightly, but she was clamped so tightly around my shaft that it was as if she was stroking me from base to tip and it caused me to explode inside of her, ejaculating in long, shuddering pulses that made me wish to collapse on top of her.

I braced myself on weak arms, still inside of her fluttering walls. She gazed up at me, her eyes fierce and sparkling.

"This…this love is real!" She repeated, her tone firm as she shifted up her body until her mouth could sweep across the edge of my collarbone and shoulder where she placed gentle kisses before she opened her lips slightly before sinking her teeth deeply into the flesh there.

Instantly I hardened within her again and her body tightened around mine as she swept her tongue over the flesh there. moaning. I felt her constrict around me and I suddenly longed to taste her as well, so I leaned down to sink my teeth into the gentle curve of her throat, the instant I tasted her venom in my mouth, sweeter than anything I had ever tasted I violently erupted inside her again as I swallowed and laved her flesh with my tongue.

"Real, my love, more real than anything else." I confirmed. Wrapping her in my arms as I pulled her tightly beside me, curled up nude amongst the rubble in the passageway.

"Real," She echoed, her voice sounding as if she was smiling. I looked down and sure enough she was.

"Genevieve..?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Is that a yes? You'll come back with me?" I questioned worriedly.

"I will come with you where ever you go." She responded softly before I gently touched my finger to her chin to lift her mouth to my own so I could capture her lips in a kiss.

"Anywhere and everywhere." She mumbled against my lips before she fell silent and kissed me back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Come What May**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**An/ I have t say I am not sure if this story will be able to be completed, sad because I finally have inspiration to do it, but sad as I have now been diagnosed with issues with the nerves in my left hand, and early symptoms are appearing in my right hand as well. I had this bit already written so I will post it, and I will see what I can do as meds and therapy proceed. I promise not to stop it without warning, but I won't risk my hands for fan fiction…**

Bella's POV

It was driving me crazy. I couldn't ask Edward if he knew where Matthew had gotten to, but I knew he was aware. If he gripped my hand any tighter it might start to crack under the intense pressure. His hair was tousled more than usual due to the fact that he was constantly running his fingers through it in his state of agitation.

We moved along with the congregation as I tried to decide what to do. The idea hit me quite simply.

"Edward?" I asked softly, knowing full well that every word I spoke would be overheard by those surrounding us.

"Yes, Love?" He asked, his voice tight with tension.

After we have Emma settled, I was wondering if you would be able to take me on a tour of the city... I've never been here, and I am sure the Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle can keep an eye on the boys." I said as I watched my husband's eyebrow twitch.

"Not that they need watching over, of course…their grown men." I added, knowing full well that Masen was listening closely.

"That sounds like something we could do?" Edward responded, his response sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Of course it is!" Alice interjected smiling. "You must show her the sights, the old and new parts of the city. Perhaps Bella will be able to understand why Matthew loves the old architecture so much." She added slyly.

Edward and I did not need to worry for ourselves, but we had to watch out for our children until we "Esme…Carlisle, Em…Rose, Could you keep your ears and eyes open while we're gone?" Edward asked. His intentions were clear, but Masen could not get upset as we had not actually asked them to watch over him specifically.

"Alright hon…let us go and see the sights…Alice…Jasper, perhaps you should come too?" I asked wanting to ensure we had help if we required it.

"Sure thing darlin'" Jasper said with a nod as he held his hand out to his mate.

"As long as Alley promises that we won't be spending too much time in the stores…I much prefer the sights to my credit cards being maxed out." He said with a chuckle.

"I promise to keep the shopping to a bare minimum Jazz, today will be all about the sights and sounds of Volterra. Though for the record, I doubt it would be possible for even me to max out your credit card." She said with a chuckle.

Our family could have been award winning actors for the performances we were putting on. For the next few minutes we rushed around getting coats and sweaters to use as props in the city, not wanting us to stand out more than our kind already did by not wearing appropriate gear for the weather. Our appearances stood out enough without us giving the humans more reasons to stop and stare.

A few moments later we were ready, and raring to go. With a last nod at Carlisle and a wave at Marcus we headed off. Our other children were safe, even if they were in turmoil. We had to find Matthew and bring him back so we knew he would be safe as well.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I am only posting this because it was prewritten…better something than nothing.**


End file.
